


Dennis Joins GRINDR

by idkmyartwork (idkmybffspock), idkmybffspock



Series: Dennis Texts [1]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anonymity, Chatting & Messaging, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, between season 12 and 13, it's all images
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkmybffspock/pseuds/idkmyartwork, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkmybffspock/pseuds/idkmybffspock
Summary: Feeling the only way he can reconnect with Mac, Dennis joins Grindr anonymously.
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Series: Dennis Texts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992073
Comments: 32
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is featured in my MacDennis Zine as well as posted on Twitter and Tumblr.  
> \--> On browser, changing the size and shape of your web browser will scale the image. Thinner windows will display a smaller image.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Written Out Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the pure text version of Dennis Joins GRINDR.

Dennis stares down at the screen, the menu pulled up showing his username (HotGuy76, a classic) as well as the edit, settings, help, and extra buttons. Pushed over to the right side are four profile pics stacked one on top of the other. Mac's gym selfie is third in line and the little green dot showed Dennis that he was, indeed, online at the moment.

**Hey, Stud**

Staring down at his killer opening line, Dennis mentally patted himself on the back for the perfect lure to grab Mac’s attention. Of course Dennis was relying solely on his wit and charm, what with his profile being bare bones.  
  
Then before he even had to chance to create a fake life, Mac’s Userpic popped up on the main page leaving Dennis no choice but to message him.  
  
The green dot glowed with a promise as the seconds turned into minutes forming a desperate man’s waiting game. Dennis wasn’t used to the delay in Mac’s replies. They came quick, full of emojis and run on sentences... Not silence.  
  
“Ignore the default pix, just made the account-” Dennis stares down at his phone, when did explaining himself become a natural response... Mandy’s influence he’s sure, she could rival the gang in sheer kindness alone. Dennis pressed down on the delete button and tries again.  
  
**I’m outta town ATM, but I’d love to get to know a beefcake like you.**  
  
That’ll work, Mac loves being called a Beefcake.

**I have a rule not to talk to users without a profile pix.**

  
**Breaking the rules already! I like that in a partner. Does it help that I just made this account?**

Mac’s next reply takes longer than the previous one.  
  
Enough time for Dennis to second guess his five-star plan.  
  
A month earlier Mandy had convinced Dennis to start texting his sister, cutting ties completely wasn’t good for his mental health, nor his recovery. So he did. It started with pictures of Brain Jr. which morphed into any pigeon he ran across, making sure she knew she was thought of often. He never really texted Charlie and figured Dee would show him anyway.  
  
And well, it started out as a protest not to text Mac, a challenge he set for himself and as the months pressed on, it became harder and harder to send even the simplest of hellos.  
  
Now with a new GRINDR account, Dennis could contact Mac without feeling like he caved in.

**It does.**

**What are you up to?**

**At the gym. Just finished my 3rd set of deadlifts! 2 more 2 go**

Mac replies, followed by a series of emojis

**pix or it didn’t happen, bby boy**

Oh Shit. He was meant to be playing a stranger. Hopefully, Mac won’t notice their shared endearment. Mac sends a mirror selfie, drenched in sweat and in Dennis's old sweater with the sleeves cut off. His favorite sweater, with the series of buttons down the front.  
  
Fuck  
  
Dennis should of banged Mac when he had the chance.

**Fuck, bby, you’re gorgeous**

**THX!**

It's followed by multiple gay heart emojis.

\---  
  
Dennis sends a stealthy photo of himself to Mac, lounging back on the couch, a red baseball hat pulled over his face and the camera focused in on an orange tabby asleep in his lap.

**I see you finally updated your profile. Nice Pussy.**

  
**Haha, you’re hilarious. And I happen to like my pussy very much.**

  
**:( can’t see ur face tho**

  
**Next time, bby**

  
**Can I at least see your abs? U saw mine!**

  
That plan’s out. No way was Dennis gonna send Mac a photo of his torso, he’d get called out instantly. Especially without any prep.  
No, he’d have to go with something else...

  
Oh.

**...Dude! That’s a pix of Brad Pitt’s abs in Fight Club. If you’re gonna choose a fake 6pak at least go for a classic**

  
Mac immediately sent a screenshot from Thunder Gun: The Motion Picture.

  
**Not the dong shot?**

  
**Its too soon 2 send dick pix**

  
**Lol never too soon!**

  
Dennisshifts Mandy’s cat, Venture, back down to the floor. Thank god Mandy had a cat, now he looked like a triple threat; relaxed, pet person, and his arms looked fantastic in his tee.

  
Hearing Mandy call from the kitchen, Dennis pocket’s his phone and heads over to help with Brian Jr. Weekends were for the three of them, with Mandy’s new management job, her weekends were free to supervise Dennis. He was starting to control his manic but they both agreed, after a series of unfortunate events three weeks back, that he shouldn’t be alone with Brain Jr. past a few hours.

  
It hurt, but it was what was best for his son.

  
Therapy helped.

  
“Dennis, do you mind setting the table? Dinner’s almost ready!” Mandy hums flipping the light on to check her casserole in the oven.

Dennis’s phone vibrates with a new message. Pulling it out, Dennis shifts Brian Jr. to check his new GRINDR message.

Mac sent a close of his, very, erect penis - having already come.

Confirmation barely makes it out of his mouth as Dennis chokes back his shock.  
  
When did Mac get so bold?!  
  
Brian looks over at the phone curiously but before any damage could be done, Dennis flips it over and places it on the table.  
  
“Yeah, yea. Table, setting-”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
Dennis’s mind circles over different explanations, he could lie, but he’s been doing so well lately. If he told her the truth, about it being from GRINDR, Mandy wouldn’t mind, they weren’t dating, just raising a son. She would most likely say something very North Dakotian, face bright with embarrassment.  
  
“I -uh”  
  
Dennis’s phone vibrates again with a new message.  
  
The newest image has Mac licking his come off his fingers.

“Texts from Mac.”  
  
“You’re texting Mac?”  
  
What  
  
“What?” Dennis blinks, his mind coming back into focus. Mandy’s face a perfect mirror of Mac’s hopeful but confused expression. Dennis’s heart feels painful in his chest.  
His phone vibrates for the third time, a message from Mac no doubt.

  
**Heard my pies are delicious.**

  
**Sign me up for a baker’s dozen.  
  
  
**\----  
  
So, what do you think? Don’t hold back the praise now.  
  
Dennis sends a photo, sans his face, he took after coming out of the tanning salon, shirt lifted up and showcasing his stomach- one nipple on display.

**It’s alright.**

  
**WHAT?! RUDE**

  
**well, with the way you talked, I figured I was getting an 8pk or something. Not a tall boy. What’s with all the orange?**

  
**I’ll have you know it’s in season**

  
Dennis scoffed down at Mac’s replies not used to being written off in such a way. Mac loved what he looked like! On more than one occasion Dennis caught his best friend licking his lips over Dennis’s nudeness.

**For the Jersey Shore.**

  
**The Jersey Shore is all the rage!**

  
**in like 2003**

  
**Touché Mr. I Have Abs To Spare**

  
**I think you might need a few**

  
**Ha! A real clown. Some of us can’t make it to the gym every day.**

  
**Y not?**

  
**Carrying my son around is a workout enough.**

Shit.  
  
FUCK!

  
**You have a son?**

  
Inky darkness begins to creep into Dennis’s peripheral, his skin prickled with a cold dread. He knew he should, but was he willing to?

  
**You have to promise you won’t get mad**

  
**Mad you have a son?**

  
**Please Mac, promise.**

  
**idc that you have a son, dude**  
  


HotGuy76's file is received.  
  
Dennis sits on the couch reading a bedtime story to Brian, the date shows that it's from April, just a day prior from when Dennis sent his first photo to Mac pretending to be someone else.

Dennis watches the screen for any additional activity. It stays silent.

**Mac?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who's supported this project!

**Author's Note:**

> Going into this knowing it'll be really experimental with the combination of text and illustrations plus text message bubbles. Apologies to any mobile users who have to zoom in to read the text!


End file.
